TORN
by glammingxo
Summary: Bella has spent her whole life being best friends with Jacob but now that he has expressed his true feelings for her, she can't help but feel the same way. But what about Edward who she still loves? Who will she choose? Mostly Bella&Jacob pairing
1. Ch1:Who Owns My Heart

**Author's Note: Hey readers! So this story takes place around the beginning of Eclipse when Edward and Jacob are fighting over Bella. However, I'm not keeping all of the events the same, a ton of changes will take place in this story. Also, this does mainly focus on Jacob and Bella but there will still be a little love triangle (and yes, maybe love square!) action;) So please review and let me know what you think thanksss!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does! But I do own this story so... yeah!**

"I like you now, but is it real?

By the time we say goodnight

I'll know if this is right"

-Miley Cyrus, Who Owns My Heart

**BELLA POV**

Cold fingers brushed softly against my cheek as I yawned and opened my eyes. I looked over to see Edward lying next to me in my bed, his flawless face as still as stone. I smiled to myself knowing that he was mine again. It wasn't long ago that I had lost him because he was worried of what could happen to me, and then nearly attempted suicide to be with me after hearing rumors of my death. Even though he consistently attempts to persuade me that he has no soul I refuse to believe that the world would continue rotating without him here. One thing is certain, without him, my world would stop.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" Edward asked furrowing his brows in frustration. I was the only one whose mind he couldn't read, and though I found that comforting, it annoyed him to not be able to know my every train of thought.

"You…how much I love you. How I want to be with you, forever."

He only looked at me with me sad eyes as he understood exactly what I was referring to. What I wanted was to be with him forever, and the only thing that could allow that is him changing me…into a vampire.

"Believe me Bella, you don't want this." He growled through his teeth.

"Edward, stop. You're perfect…why can't I be too?" It was so unfair. In this form I could never be good enough for him. I would be older soon and then older, and then he would be at my funeral before we knew it.

He looked down, knowing he would never win this argument. I just stared at him as I traced every feature of his face, memorizing every single part of him. He pulled me in closer and softly grazed my lips before moving to my ear and whispering,

"You're already perfect, in every way possibly imaginable." His delicate voice sent chills down my spin as I clung to him as tightly as I could.

I was about to lean in for another kiss when I heard Charlie yell my name.

"Perhaps I should go for a few minutes now. I'll be back soon," Spoke Edward as he silently made his way to they window.

I hugged him one last time and quickly ran down the stairs.

"Hey Charlie, what's up?" I asked my dad as I entered the kitchen doorway.

"Jacob called…again. I don't know why you haven't talked to the poor kid in so long. He wants to know if you can see him today?" Charlie informed me.

Jacob. It's been a while since I've thought about him. Ever since the whole incident with the volturi I had completely ignored him, unintentionally of course. I felt a sharp pain as I thought about Jacob…my Jacob, my own sun, setting into the background behind the clouds. I needed to see him today.

I grabbed my keys and headed outside to my old truck Jacob had fixed up for me. I had just put the keys in and was about to start the car when Edward appeared next to me.

"Where are you going?" He looked confused, we rarely ever left each other's side without an explanation.

"I need to see Jacob. He needs me." I needed him too, I just couldn't stand to say that to Edward's face. He would probably detect my lie though, as always.

"Bella, I don't want you around him. It's…dangerous. Last time you were with him you nearly died trying such reckless things." I could see the pain in his eyes as he remembered the time when he though he had lost me because of Alice's vision of my cliff diving stunt.

"You can't do this to me, Edward. I love you, but please, just let me see him today!"

"Fine. But I have one condition." I groaned at this, Edward conditions were known to bring me trouble. I just nodded and waited to hear what ridiculous idea he had now.

"You have to let me buy you a new car, no offense but this thing is a piece of junk."

Of course. Why was he always wanting to spoil me? Maybe most girls would jump at the chance to receive his gifts, but me, my only gift was him. I didn't see any need for anything else but him.

With a pouty face and a groan I replied, "Fine. But try and keep it a little less…eye-catching? "

He smiled and kissed my forehead as he insisted on at least driving me to the territory lines. Soon, I could see Jacob leaning against the big motorcycle I had given him, somehow he still looked humongous next to that. As usual he was in the wolf tribe "uniform", denim cutoffs and no shirt. I could feel the vibrations throughout the car as Edward snarled at the smug look on Jacob's face.

Edward came and opened my car door, grabbing my hand and leading me right in front of Jacob. There he leaned down to kiss me, but instead of his usual goodbye peck or kiss on the forehead, he deepened the kiss and I couldn't help myself from joining in. Our mouths moving together in perfect synchronization for what seemed like forever, but still not nearly long enough, until Jacob cleared his throat.

Edward smirked at Jacob, bragging without using any words at all. That's when Jacob lost it. As soon as I walked up to him he lifted me off the ground, wrapping my legs around him and pulled me into an embrace so tight I could barely breathe. I didn't need to turn around to know that Jacob was looking straight at Edward, with that same smug look on his face.

"Alright let's have some fun!" Exclaimed Jacob as he pulled me onto his motorcycle and we tore off down the road. I remembered before when I used to find this so frightening and exhilarating back when I was in my "adrenaline junkie" stage. Now I just felt safe and warm, and I knew that was because I was sitting behind Jacob, my best friend.

**Sorry to leave you here but I already have a couple chapters written so the uploads should be very frequent. Stay tuned!**


	2. Ch2:Kiss Me

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

"Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling, So kiss me"

-Sixpence None The Richer, Kiss Me

BELLA POV CONTINUED…

As we pulled up to his house I noticed the rest of the pack all standing around in his yard, fighting over a bag of chips Paul had stolen from Jacob's kitchen. I laughed to myself thinking about all of them, more like brothers than a pack. It was still so hard for me to imagine people as goofy and warm as them fighting off fierce vampires like Victoria. I shuddered at the mere thought of her name.

Jacob helped me off the bike and walked me towards the rest of the pack as they all let out a chorus of "woo's" and "look who's girlfriend is back".

It still tore me apart that Jacob wanted to be more than my best friend. I couldn't stand hurting him like this. A part of me knew, though I hated to admit it, I was in love with him too. Just not enough. Not enough to leave Edward, my world, for him.

"Oh shut up you guys," Jacob laughed as he punched Quil in the arm after making some remark about wishing I wasn't already taken.

"So, Bella, finally broke out of that straight jacket Edward keeps you in?" Joked Embry before Jacob went after him too. Rolling on the ground playfully fighting as the others made bets on who would come out the winner.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah Clearwater, one of the newer members of the pack, sending glares in my direction. Soon she decided to come and join the rest of the pack.

"Back for more Bella? I guess breaking his heart once just wasn't enough for you was it? No wonder you love those bloodsuckers so much. You're practically one yourself with the way you slowly suck the life out of him." Said Leah, a scowl clearly visible on her face.

Soon Jacob was by my side, shooting a loud noise that sounded like a growl in her direction. Leah stomped off into the forest, leaving her human form as she furiously leaped up into the sky.

"Just ignore her," Jacob assured me, "She's like that with everyone. Come on, there's something I want to show you!"

Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me towards La Push beach until he stopped in front of a small pool of water surrounded by beautiful beds of lush flowers.

"Wow, Jacob. It's beautiful!" I admired as I looked at the enchanting site underneath the setting sun.

That's when I started to feel a little awkward. This spot was far too romantic to go with a best friend. Something was up, and I had a feeling Jacob had taken me here for a reason. He sat me down on a blanket he laid out and stared into my eyes taking my hands in his. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"Bella, don't tell me I'm the only one feeling this here."

Oh no. My suspicions were correct, it's starting. This all felt so wrong, yet so entirely right at the same time. I scolded myself for thinking that. How could I? I couldn't let myself betray Edward like that. I tried to erase the thoughts from my head but the sensation I had when his hands were holding mine, when his eyes stared right into me with that look…that look that made me uncomfortable but still made me melt into his warmth. With him, it's easy. He is the one I'm supposed to be with, but not exactly the one that I need to be with. Edward is still my everything. Jacob may be my sun, but Edward is my world and Jacob holds only a fraction of my love.

Jacob began to choke out his words as he continued, "Bella, have you ever even thought about what it would be like… to be with me? Can you at least try? Give me a chance? I swear if you still don't choose me, then I'll leave you alone. We can go back to being friends, but please Bella, don't do this to me. As rude as Leah's words were, in some ways, they were true. When you leave me, everything is lost, it's like I'm trapped in this darkness unable to see. When you're here with me…like this, you're heart beating, your pulse quickening when I get closer…"

His words trailed off as he leaned in closer to me, and as much as I tried, I couldn't stop him. A part of me wanted him close to me. A part of me wanted him and his love. When we were like this, that part seemed to multiply and take over my brain. I was paralyzed.

Soon I could feel his heavy breathing and smell his woodsy scent he always gave off. There, in that moment, all I wanted to do was love him back. Maybe he was right, maybe he did deserve a chance. I knew that I would still always choose Edward but soon Edward and I would be tied together forever, and maybe I needed to experience Jacob first. So I could always remember him.

"Bella, I'll stop if you want me too. Just tell me when." He whispered, as he kept getting closer to me.

My mouth opened but nothing came out. I felt weak, too weak to move.

Now his lips softly brushed against mine before I felt the "Jacob part of me" take over. I closed the distance between us and kissed him. It felt like fire on my lips and the sensation had me trapped and unable to do anything but kiss him back with all of my passion. His tongue traced the shape of my lips and he placed his hand on the small of my back bringing me even closer, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. As our lips created their own little fire I curved my body into the shape of his, feeling him fit perfectly with me. We pulled apart slowly and I could see a smile taking over his whole face. I couldn't help myself but smile either.

"Wow…" he muttered as he leaned in for more.

We continued this for a long time until we heard a crack of laughter coming from behind us. Jacob let out a growl, obviously annoyed that our kiss had to end. I turned to see Quil and Embry, Jacob's best friends, standing together making fun of us.

"Billy says to come in for dinner, and he says that Bella is welcome to stay and eat if she wants," Quil notified us in between his laughter.

I looked around and saw that it was already dark out. How long had we been kissing? This was definitely different from kissing Edward…Edward. I whimpered as I thought of him and the pain that this would put him through. Even though my moments were magical with both of them, they were so different. Jacob was fire, and Edward was ice. Both left me breathless though. I belonged to both of them.

Jacob brought me back from my crazy mind as he scooped me up in his arms with ease and planted one more kiss on my lips before running towards his house.

When we walked into the small house packed with the huge members of the tribe we heard many remarks being directed at us about what just happened. If I thought Leah was as angry as she could get before, I was entirely wrong, now she looked as if she was going to rip my head off any minute.

"Now I really know you're trying to torture him," Leah yelled at me.

Jacob gave her a menacing look and she settled back into her seat, angrily ripping her bread into tiny pieces.

Jacob and I sat down, still holding hands, and Billy looked at us with joy in his eyes. He had always hoped I would give Jacob a chance. I looked at Jacob, he was beautiful. At this point in time, I didn't care what the consequences were, I just had to give him a try. I felt like I was at an ice cream shop, trying each of the flavors no matter how unhealthy they were, before deciding on one. Right now, it was Jacob's turn. I would let him have a chance.

Jacob scooted his seat closer to mine and I could feel the heat of his body. I couldn't resist, I leaned my head against his shoulder and took both of his hands in mine. Being with the pack felt so fun and exciting. I must have laughed a hundred times throughout the dinner. After dinner was over, everyone started walking around cracking jokes and rough housing. Jacob and I were sitting on the couch and I had my head in his lap as I thought about all of the trouble I was bringing everyone through this. Soon, I would have to go back and face…Edward. I couldn't help but let out a sound of pain. I loved Edward, and no one could ever take that away. But I couldn't deal with him after I kissed Jacob.

"I don't want to leave." I mumbled as Jacob looked into my eyes.

"Then don't," he replied as brushed the stray strands of hair from my face.

"I wish that was an option, but I doubt Charlie would let me."


	3. Ch3:Knock You Down

**Here's Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does! But I do own this story so...yeah!**

"So you gotta take the good, and the bad, the happy and the sad

But will you bring the better future then i had in the past  
>Cause I don't want to make the same mistakes I did<br>I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
>Woah, woah<br>I'll admit it, I was scared to answer loves call  
>Woah, woah<p>

And if it hits, better make it worth the fall

-Keri Hilson, Knocks You Down

**BELLA POV**

I had Jacob drive me home that night, one of my attempts to avoid Edward. As soon as I got inside my house I ran straight up to my room when I noticed Charlie was already fast asleep on the couch. I sat there in my bed, waiting for Edward. Waiting for my punishment until I heard a scratch at my window.

Then all of a sudden I looked over and saw Jacob standing by my now open window. I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in as I realized it was just him. I needed to think of an excuse before I talked to Edward. However, how could I explain the fact that I made out with another guy? I felt horrible, like one of those girls on the twisted soap operas Renee used to watch. I was hurting both of them with everything I do.

"You okay?" Jacob asked, sitting in front of me on my bed.

I though about that question, running it through my head. I tried to decide whether I should tell the truth or lie…

"I was thinking about you." A sharp pain stabbed my heart as I realized I had told Edward that same thing this morning. At least it wasn't a lie, I was thinking about him, I just wasn't only thinking about him.

Jacob grinned with his perfectly white teeth and made a gesture, motioning me in for a hug. Soon I was enveloped in his warm embrace and I felt like I was at home there in his arms. I could feel his muscular body pressed against mine making fire rush through me.

_Since when did I think these things about my best friend?_ _Although I'm not quite sure a best friend is someone you make out with… _

Right now I was so unsure of my emotions, I don't even know what title to put on Jacob. I need to figure this out.

I pulled away from Jacob, and maybe a little to quickly, because he looked down at me with a confused expression that started to turn into the stern face I hated.

"So I'm good enough for you to kiss, but not to hug?" He asked in a voice so cold it sent shivers down my spine.

"Jake…don't do this. I just," I stumbled on my words, "I don't know what this," I gestured to him and then me, "I don't know what…we…are."

For a split second his hard face turned into a look of disappointment, and then pain, and then back to the cold expression.

"Maybe Leah was right Bella. You might think that you can lead me on like this but I'm not playing into your manipulative little games." And with that he leaped out of my window before I could even stop him.

Then, _he _was there.

Edward stood before me, with that same hurt expression Jake had worn briefly. For once he didn't look like a flawless statue, he looked like am emotional wreck.

"Edward…I'm so,"

He cut me off, "-Sorry? Okay Bella. I heard his thoughts, I know exactly what you did. If you were sorry you wouldn't have enjoyed kissing that filthy mutt so much. I've given you every opportunity to decide what you want and now you change your mind? I'm started to think this is all just a bad idea. You're no good for me, Bella."

I grabbed his hand but just like Jacob he was gone.

_Wow Bella. You're on a roll now aren't you? Lost the two people you love the most all in one night. Keep this up and soon Charlie and Renee will be gone too._

I hit my head against the wall cursing myself and then rubbing my head in pain.

_I deserve that pain._

I can't remember much, other than collapsing on the floor in tears.

So what do you think so far! Review! There will be a lot of good drama and a Jacob POV coming up soon so keep reading away!


	4. Ch4:Haunted

**So here's Chapter 4! Keep reading and reviewing..and most importantly, enjoy!**

"You and I walk a fragile line

I have know it all this time

But I never thought I would live to see it break

Oh I'm holdin' my breath

Won't lose you again

Somethings made your eyes go cold"

-Taylor Swift, Haunted

**BELLA POV**

"Bells, you okay?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ch-charlie? Is that you?"

"Yep, it's me, Bells."

I opened my eyes but didn't see much, everything was a blur of light.

"What happened?"

I could hear Charlie take in a sharp breath before he began, "Well, I heard a thud and screams and walked into your room to find you passed out on the floor. I was hoping maybe you would have an explanation for why?"

I could hear the panic in his voice.

Then I remembered what happened. I fought back tears and screams of pain as I tried to gather my thoughts.

"Oh nothing, I just hid my head on a wall, that's all. You know me, old clumsy Bella." It wasn't a complete lie…I did hit my head on the wall. That was only a small part of the real story though.

Charlie smiled a small smile and nodded his head with understanding.

_Yes! He bought it. _

It was times like these that I was grateful for having a dad like Charlie, who didn't seem to care too much about my personal life. If I was with Renee, I would be bombarded with questions right now, and I wasn't ready for that.

**JACOB POV**

Running through the forest in my wolf form I started thinking about what just happened. I can't believe it. In one day I had successfully managed to kiss Bella and _leave _her. How I did it, I had no clue. I had always been so obsessed with winning Bella that I would never_ ever_ leave her like that. So fragile and alone. It hurt. Bad. Too much for my own good.

_Would you just shut up _already_? You're such a girl Jacob. _

Curse this stupid sharing thoughts shit.

_Paul get out of my thoughts._

_Trust me I wish I could._

I growled and snapped my teeth when I approached him in the woods.

_Hey calm down little girl. Don't get your panties in a bunch, _Paul taunted.

_I should just shut you up myself right now,_ I threatened.

_Bring it._

I lunged at him, pushing him into a nearby tree. We both rolled around in the dirt, nipping at each others throats.

_ENOUGH, _Sam rang in.

Paul and I continued fighting.

_That's an ORDER, _he continued in his alpha voice.

Suddenly with an angry howl he both stopped and took our separate paths away from each other.

Now where was I? Oh yeah, Bella. I felt a passionate sensation as I thought of our kiss. So perfect and filled with love. There's no way I'm the only one who felt it. She had to have felt it. Her lips felt so soft and she tasted like nothing I had ever tasted before. Like strawberries and vanilla and heaven.

I could hear Paul snickering.

_Shut. Up. _I warned him

_K, loverboy. But if you keep thinking about kissing Bella like this, I might have to go try myself._

I nearly lost every inch of self-control at this.

_Don't make me kill you, you man whore._

_Your just jealous. Admit it, you know I could get Bella, _he responded.

Now it was _my _turn to laugh.

_Yeah right, Paul._

_I'm sexy and I know it,_ Paul sung.

_I can't take this anymore I gotta phase back. _

I phased back to human form and pulled on the pair of denim cutoffs I had attached to my ankle, walking the rest of the way to my house.


	5. Ch5:Forever & Always

**Yay here's Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does! But I do own this story so...yeah!**

"You looked me in the eyes and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding cause it seems to me

This thing is breaking down

We almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore"

-Taylor Swift, Forever & Always

**Bella POV**

After realizing there was nothing wrong with me, well physically at least, Charlie brought me back home from the hospital. I just sulked around slowly making my way to my room where memories awaited me. I sat down on my bed contemplating what I was going to do to fix this problem.

_Not everything is fixable, Bella. Some things are just permanently damaged,_ I thought

_No I can do this. I have to._

Is this what I was turning into? Some crazy person who has battles with their own thoughts? I knew one thing was certain, first I needed to fix things with Edward. If I could fix things with him and end things, maybe then we could all figure this out together.

_Haha. Yeah sure. We'll all be one happy family._

There go my thoughts again, trying to bring me down. I sighed loudly as I pulled my pillow to my chest and drifted off into what was certainly the worst nightmare I had ever had.

0o0o0o0o0

_Oh no. Am I really ready to do this? Maybe I should think this over first-No. I need to do this now before it's too late._

Then I tentatively knocked on the door that I had always so easily flung open at any time of day. Before anyone could open the door, the person I was looking for silently appeared next to me.

"Oh, Edward," I squeaked nervously.

"Hello, Bella," He said with that cold marble expression I saw last night. His words seemed forced out, and his tone was far from his normal musical voice.

"Look, Edward I'm so sorry about…everything. Hurting you and hurting Jake, it kills me. It's killed me every second since you left. I love you Edward but I have to choose and I..."

Edward looked skeptical as he cut me off, "-Do you love him? Don't lie to me, Bella."

I looked down at my toes and shifted my weight from side to side trying to stall time.

"Yes…" I whispered, still looking down.

"Bella, if you love someone else, I can't trust you. You don't know what you want right now. But I'm going to make the decision easier on you. Bella, we're over. If you don't know that you want me then I don't know that I want you. So please, just walk away and make this easier for yourself."

My mouth was hanging open in shock.

_I can't believe he just said that! He said he loved me! He said he would never leave me again!_

I was so angry and sad and confused right now that I slapped him across the face, knowing it would have no effect, and stormed off.

**JACOB POV**

I sat on my couch watching the football game with Quil when I heard angry footsteps stomping in.

_Must be Paul_, I thought. _He always was the hot-tempered one._

Then I looked up and saw the girl I hadn't stopped thinking about all day. Her face was paler than usual and I could see dry tears streaked across her face.

"…Bella…" I began.

_What would I say? Should I apologize? Should I stand my ground and wait for her to apologize?_

The girl made me so weak I couldn't muster up enough control to play hard to get. I ran towards her and wrapped her in my arms as I ran my hand up and down her back.

"Jake-I'm-So," She tried to get out her words in between sobs, "So-Sorry. I was- a -bitch."

"Shh," I whispered into her hair as I held her tighter.

"Bella I need to ask you something. Do you still…love him?"

She looked up into my eyes and smiled…_why was she smiling?_

"No," She assured me, "Believe me. That's over. I went over there this morning to fix things and he told me," She stiffened a little in my arms, "He told me he doesn't want me."

"But why is that good, Bella?"

"Because he freed me from this obsession I had with him. Now all I feel is regret that I ever dated that jerk. When he told me he didn't love me anymore, I knew it. I know now that I want you. And I also know that I slapped him, which felt pretty good not gonna lie."

I smiled at that. This was _my _Bella. She was back.

Quil cleared his throat, now standing beside us.

"As much as I would love to sit around for the show, I think I need to go so…bye Jake."

Quil winked at Bella and walked away.

_Yep typical Quil. Hitting on my Bella._

I couldn't get over how good that sounded. _My _Bella.

Then before I could assess the situation Bella's lips were on mine urgently kissing me as if she never would have the chance again. I lifted her off the ground and placed her on the couch so that she was straddling my waist. I moved my lips down her jawline and then to her neck as she grabbed my short dark hair. I could've gone on like that forever.

"Umm…Jake?"

"Yeah, Bells?" I responded, keeping my lips on her neck.

"Um…can you maybe…uh…slow down a little? Please?" She sounded uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry Bells. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable"

"Oh no Jake, you didn't! I mean I liked it…maybe too much" Her voice trailed off.

_Oh._

I knew what she meant. .

"Sorry. I didn't realize how seductive I am," I joked with an arched eyebrow.

Her whole face flushed a rosey pink shade at that comment.

Things seemed perfect now. The girl I loved in my arms, that bloodsucking leech finally out of the picture, and Bella was still the same old Bells I had always loved.

**Things look pretty good for Bella and Jacob now, huh? Well, be prepared for some more drama cause it's not over yet! Thanks so much for reading! This story has had 146 hits so far so wooohoo! But please review because no one has reviewed yet and I would really love to hear your feedback! Thanks and stay tuned!**


	6. Ch6:It's alright, it's OK

**Hey readers! Here is Ch. 6! This week I am a little busy so the uploads may not be as frequent but I will try and get up as many as I can! Thanksss!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does! But I do own this story so…yeah!**

"No matter what you say

I won't return

Our bridge has burned down

I'm stronger now

It's alright, it's okay

I'm so much better without you"

-Ashley Tisdale, It's alright it's ok

**Edward POV**

"Edward? What just happened out there?" Alice asked.

"Oh please, Alice. Like you don't know," I responded.

Alice laughed a little at this.

"True, but I don't know why you would ever break up with Bella? I thought you loved her," Alice sounded upset as she softly spoke this. Of course she was upset, she has always loved Bella like a sister.

"She was hanging around that pet dog of hers far too much."

"That's not all, is it?" Alice inquired.

"No," I admitted, "She_ kissed _him. I mean she really _kissed_ him, it was certainly more than any kiss we've ever had. And then she said that she couldn't choose and she loved him too and I've given her so many opportunities…."

"Edward, this never would have stopped you before. You were always trying to make Bella happy, not yourself. You need to fight for her," Alice encouraged me.

_Maybe she was right…maybe I should fight for her. _ I picked up a flyer I found on the floor. _And I know just how._

**Bella POV**

"NO! Angela, you have got to be kidding me! Please don't make me do this!" I pleaded.

Angela looked up from her glasses and smirked, "Come on, Bella! You can do this! You're an amazing performer and we really need one more musician for the winter ball!"

I stomped my foot at her persuasion, "Uuughhh, now I not only have to sing in front of the whole school but I have to go to the stupid dance too? Are you insane?"

"Maybe," Angela chuckled, "But hey, you gotta make some memories at some point or another right?"

I tried my best puppy dog face before giving in, "Fine. So, when is this dance?"

Angela looked down at her shoes, "Tonight…"

"TONIGHT?" I yelled.

"Yeah…well, one of the bands got the flu so you're the fill in! Now I already found you something to wear so lets go get you ready because the dance is in 4 hours!"

**JACOB POV**

"Wow, you look great!"

"Shut up, Jake. This was not my idea," Bella groaned.

Angela was making her perform at the Winter Ball tonight and Bella asked me to be her date. Personally, I was happy with this because it meant spending more time with Bella. I took her hand as we stepped out of the rabbit we had fixed not too long ago. Yet it still seemed like ages since we had been in that little garage talking and eating pizza while I fixed up the car.

"I'm gonna fall," Bella complained.

"No you won't. I promise," I assured her.

We walked into the side entrance of the building where Bella would wait until she performed.

"By the way, you look beautiful tonight Bells!"

She was wearing a black lace one-shoulder dress and her hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Her heels were dangerously high and I was instantly aware that I would have to hold her hand all night, but I was ok with that.

**(You can see what Bella looked like on the link on my profile)**

Her whole face turned bright red as it normally did whenever I made some comment about her.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself."

"Bella? Oh there you are, we've been looking for you! You're on like, right now!" Angela frantically informed her.

**BELLA POV**

_Oh crap. I am not ready for this. What if I get booed off of the stage? I mean people have told me that I'm a good singer before but only a few people have heard me sing. And only Renee has heard the songs I've written before._

I walked onto the stage being extra careful not to trip in my black stilettos that Angela nearly forced me into. I guess I looked pretty good tonight though. I went to stand by the microphone and looked out into the crowd.

_No. You have got to be kidding me._

_I. Saw. Edward. _

"Hey guys," I said awkwardly, "Thanks for coming out tonight! My name is Bella Swan and tonight I'll be singing a few songs that I wrote for you so," I nodded at the band Angela had found me.

_This first song was about Edward and now he's here. Great, just great. Actually…maybe it won't be that bad. I mean he does deserve it. Well, too late to turn back now._

I took the microphone in my hand and started singing.

**(The song Bella is singing is called "It's alright it's ok" by Ashley Tisdale, so if you wanna hear it then just look that up. This isn't written for the story, but in the story, just pretend that Bella did actually write this!)**

You told me

there's no need

To talk it out

Cause its too late

To proceed

And slowly

I took your words

And walked away

No looking back

I wont regret, no

I will find my way

I'm broken

But still I have to say

It's Alright, OK

I'm so much better without you

I won't be sorry

Alright, OK

So don't you bother what I do

No matter what you say

I wont return

Our bridge has burned down

I'm stronger now

Alright, OK

I'm so much better without you

I won't be sorry

You played me

Betrayed me

Your love was nothing but a game

Portrayed a role

You took control, I

I couldn't help but fall

So deep

But now I see things clear

It's Alright, OK

I'm so much better without you

I won't be sorry

Alright, OK

So don't you bother what I do

No matter what you say

I wont return

Our bridge has burned down

I'm stronger now

Alright, OK

I'm so much better without you

I won't be sorry

Don't waste you affection, tears on me

Just save them for someone in need

It's Way too late

I'm closing the door

It's Alright, OK

I'm so much better without you

I won't be sorry

Alright, OK

So don't you bother what I do

No matter what you say

I wont return

Our bridge has burned down

I'm stronger now

Alright, OK

I'm so much better without you

I won't be sorry

It's Alright, OK

Alright, OK

Without you

No matter what you say

It's Alright, OK

Alright, OK

Without you

I won't be sorry

**EDWARD POV**

I stood out in the crowd in a spot where Bella would be able to see me. This has to work, it will work. I know it will.

Then Bella started singing. And she was amazing, she looked beautiful tonight, too.

But I listened more closely to the song.

_This song was about me. Oh great._

I wouldn't mind if the song was some love song for me but no, it was a song that was basically telling me, "Screw you, I'm better off!".

_I need a new plan. Obviously winning back Bella is going to be much more difficult than I thought._

**Thanks for reading! So what did you guys think of this chapter? Who do you think will win Bella? Leave a review and let me know! Also, thank you all so much for adding me to your favorite stories and story alerts! It keeps this story going! This story is now at 300 hits so I'm super excited! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


End file.
